How It Feels To Fly
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Because apparently I'm writing Fly smut now. Takes place a couple weeks after they get together.


**So I actually drafted this a few weeks ago? (I know, Nicole has serious issues.) I've been so afraid to really get into writing and publishing Fly fic, because the last time I fell hard for a side couple one was killed off for shock value, and there's still all the possibilities, maybe they get renewed but Tina can't come back, maybe Fly just never progresses, maybe she's a spy for Collins, maybe she is just being friendly and doesn't like him back, ya ya insert your theory here basically, but I love this ship and the potential it has, and it's better to have loved and lost, right? So I'm going forward with my Fly fic, risks be damned, and if it fizzles out or there's some other twist involved, so be it. I'll just live in denial like I do with my last side couple. (Or I'll forever be ashamed for writing these fics in the first place, I guess my feelings are technically pending.)**

 **So anyway. Here's some Fly first – time smut.**

* * *

It occurred to Florence when they reached her lab that in addition to Sylvester, she may have invited some expectations.

No one had been around when they'd started kissing in the kitchen, which had become their spot for discreet displays of affection. When they'd jumped apart guiltily at Toby and Paige's voices, she'd realized that they'd been kissing for several minutes, longer than they'd allowed themselves before. It was just so damn easy; their bodies touching and his hands on her waist or her neck and hers holding him in place because she had never imagined enjoying closeness like this. Being caught had been awkward, even though it wasn't like they hadn't seen all the rest of them kissing at one point or another. So, when Paige and Toby had wandered off in search of their respective significant others, Florence had suggested they go back to her lab. She'd meant it as they could keep talking, keep kissing, with a greater level of privacy, but as she was unlocking the door she realized that inviting someone back to your place generally implied more than that.

"So, uh, I guess this is kind of forward of me," she said with a corner of her mouth turning up in a smile, hoping he would pick up on her joking tone. "We haven't talked about taking our relationship to the next level yet."

"Ha, yeah," Sylvester said, smiling.

"I mean, I wouldn't be a person to invite someone back for, for intercourse," she said, wondering if it was necessary to specify and having a pretty strong feeling that _intercourse_ wasn't a good word in this situation. "I haven't even done it before." _Great job, Florence. Way to make the joke awkwardly serious and freak him out._

"Oh, I mean, I haven't either," Sylvester said with a shrug. "Toby makes fun of me, but, whatever."

Florence cocked her head. "Really? But you were married."

"Yeah," Sylvester said softly. "She was sick."

"Oh." Florence dropped her head. "Right. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay." He gave her a small smile. "Just that, so, so it's not like I'm opposed, it's just, you know, never happened."

"I understand. I'm not opposed either. But no one has ever really liked me before. Before you."

Their eyes locked, and Florence felt a sudden mixture of awkwardness and something else she couldn't identify. "I m – mean," she stammered, "I wasn't saying that we should…"

"No, I mean, we definitely…I don't mean…"

They trailed off, staring at each other again. Florence bit her lip. "Uh…" She took a step closer to Sylvester. Suddenly, the topic she felt awkward for bridging was all that was on her mind. "But I'm not saying that we shouldn't, either."

Sylvester gave her a slow, thoughtful nod. "I agree."

"I just don't know…I don't know how to know." She looked down at her feet before lifting her eyes back to Sylvester. She took in a deep breath before she asked the question. "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."

Florence glanced across her lab. She wasn't even sure if any of them knew that she lived there most of the time. She had a bed tucked in the back, in a little nook created by the stairs and book case. She looked back at Sylvester, feeling suddenly shy as she grabbed his hand. "I have a bed. You wanna…head back there and…" She blushed. "Kiss a little and see where it goes? No pressure?"

Sylvester gave her a smile that brimmed with affection, and Florence felt the blush all the way down to her toes. "That sounds nice," he said.

She smiled again. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "No pressure."

"We both have to want to and it's okay if one of us decides not yet."

"Absolutely. And at no point are we committed. To it, I mean. We can change our minds."

Florence nodded. "Consent."

"It's important."

"Yes."

They stood there another moment, then Florence cleared her throat and gestured with a tip of her head. "Shall we?"

Sylvester nodded.

The path to her bed seemed to take forever, and at the same time she swore she was laying next to him a split second after they agreed to give this a go.

A potential go.

Florence leaned in, lightly capturing his lips with her own as she placed a hand on his chest. She liked the way he kissed her. It was so gentle that it would seem hesitant if she didn't know better. She wondered if he had kissed his wife like this, or if he just somehow knew it was the way she liked it.

There was something about this, kissing Sylvester in this bed that was so close to the work she loved and yet intimately removed from everything – if anyone were to walk into her lab at this moment, they wouldn't be able to see the two of them at all.

Sylvester slid an arm around her, his hand resting at the small of her back, and Florence whimpered quietly, briefly wondering if this was a mistake. She'd never enjoyed physical closeness, not from anyone, and the realization of how much she liked laying in Sylvester's arms almost scared her. But she'd told Paige what she needed, and this was exactly it, someone sweet and gentle and vulnerable and who could encourage her to be so, too. Strangely, she'd found exactly that, and she'd be damned if she let herself lose that because she was scared.

Sylvester's tongue lightly traced along her lips and she parted them, allowing him access as she scooted slightly closer. She shuddered, still surprised at how much she loved being in his arms. She thought back on right before they kissed for the first time, him asking her if she was okay and her only answer being a shaky _my heart is beating very fast._ She felt her heart pounding again, and the longer they kissed the more aware she was of the tension pooling between her hips. She recognized it; she'd felt it before, but this was the first time it was directed at a specific person.

It was exhilarating.

"Sylvester," she said, pulling her lips away from him just enough to speak, "I want to do this."

He nodded. His pupils were dilated slightly, putting a shiver down Florence's spine. "Me too."

She smiled, giving a quick nod. "Good."

"Good."

They passed a few moments in silence, Florence biting her lip and Sylvester with his pressed together. "I don't know what we do now," she said, breaking the quiet with a giggle. "Do we get up and take our clothes off? Do we take them off each other?"

"I…I don't really think there's a set procedure?"

"Is that a question?"

"I don't know?"

Florence giggled. Sylvester grinned back, sitting up and tugging his sweater vest halfway over his head before he hesitated and put it back on. "Uh, I need to go next door."

"Why?"

"Walter has condoms in his desk."

 _Oh._ "Oh, oh yeah, right, yeah, go, uh – huh," she stammered, remaining on the bed and watching as he hurried off. Left alone, Florence shifted awkwardly, her nerves starting to get the best of her. This wasn't a big deal. Virginity was a social construct. People did this every day and she liked Sylvester a lot and trusted him and this was _not a big deal_.

Except it felt like it was – but in a good way. What was that saying she'd been repeating to herself every time she got nervous about her feelings for this man? _I'd risk the fall just to know how it feels to fly._

"Got 'em," Sylvester said, reappearing with a smile, and Florence blinked because she hadn't heard him re – enter the garage. "He wasn't there. No one was there." Tossing the condoms onto the bed, he sank down on it. "Florence…"

"Still want to," she said, suddenly concerned again, wondering if their brief separation had lead to _him_ changing his mind. "If you do."

"Mmm hmm," he said with a smile, leaning in and kissing her again. Florence smiled against his lips, allowing herself to get lost in the feeling of it all, at least for a few minutes. "Sylvester," she reminded him, "we have to get undressed."

"Right, right." He pulled away, smiling, reaching for his sweater vest again.

Florence went for the buttons on hers, then hesitated. She felt the mattress creak and looked over at Sylvester. He was standing and facing away from her, shirtless now, and it appeared as if he was undoing the button on his pants. He wasn't getting undressed in a hurry, in fact he was quite methodical about it, making her extra aware of how much she was hedging. "Sylvester?" She said quietly, feeling her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She drew her knees up to her chest. "This is stupid but…" She sighed. "I'm really, _really_ self – conscious about my body."

He tipped his head to the side. "You work out, don't you? And you're so pretty…"

She blushed, looking away for a moment. "Thank you. And I know it's stupid, and probably illogical, I just…right now I feel like I am more comfortable taking off my pants than my top."

He shrugged. "Leave it on, then."

She looked up at him, surprised, then wondering why she was surprised. Of course he wouldn't want her to be uncomfortable. She smiled. "Okay."

"Here." He bent, retrieving his undershirt, and put it back on. "How about that?"

She wanted to see him. Feel his skin against her. But that would be hard to do if she kept _her_ clothes on above the waist, and Florence found she felt immeasurably more comfortable from his gesture. "Okay."

Sylvester nodded slowly, smiling at her. "Also, uh…" He reached behind, scratching the back of his neck. "You should be on top."

Florence realized she hadn't given that any thought. "Okay."

"Just because, uh…I know that sometimes there's pain, and you'll have control that way. And I…" He frowned. "This is quite possibly the most awkward thing I've ever had to say, but I'm a bit, uh, above the national average, if you know what I mean, and…" he cleared his throat, "so I want you to be comfortable. I don't imagine it will make a difference for me" He bit his lip. "Am I scaring you off? Am I rambling?"

"Take off your pants."

Her authoritativeness surprised even her.

Sylvester nodded, and Florence unzipped her khakis, wiggling out of them before tugging her underwear down her hips. She knelt on the bed, facing him, as he removed his own underwear and turned to face her, his eyes locking on hers. Florence smiled at him, feeling a pleasant rush when he smiled back.

She was so far gone.

Sylvester climbed back onto the bed, shifting onto his back and grabbing one of the condoms to cover himself. "Okay," he said. Florence drew in a deep breath, placing both hands on his chest as she straddled him. She was ready, she knew enough about her body to know that, and he was too, but it wasn't so easy to determine mental readiness. "Are you nervous?" She asked as she straddled him. "Should we be? You're supposed to be your first time, right?"

"Oh, this isn't my first time."

Florence froze, looking down at him with alarm. He lied to her? "It's not?"

"No. I've been nervous before."

Florence burst into giggles, both at his joke and at the relief she felt. Sylvester grinned. "I read that joke online like four years ago."

"And you were just waiting for the chance to use it," she said.

"It was pretty good, huh?"

Florence leaned down and kissed him, her hands on either side of his face, then shifted back up onto her knees. "Ready?"

"Mmm hmm."

Florence reached between them to take him in her hand, steadying herself over him and slowly beginning to sink down. She was glad they had already discussed going slow. Her body wanted his but this was new, and she grunted and pressed her lips together.

"You okay?" He asked, a hand caressing her thigh.

"Yeah, just, just give me a sec?" She let out a breath as she accepted all of him, then stayed still, sitting on his thighs with her hands resting on his stomach.

His hands came up to curl around hers. "Do you hurt?"

Florence shook her head. "No, actually. A little uncomfortable, but it's not pain." She waited a moment, flexing her muscles, then slowly started to circle her hips, her abs twitching, and she felt the same thing under her hands from Sylvester's. "Good?"

"It feels good, yeah," he said, drawing in a deep breath and nodding.

Florence smiled, grinding her hips down on him and drawing in a breath. "It does," she whispered.

"For you too?"

"Mmm hmm," she said with a nod. "I'm fine now." She ground her hips against his, then leaned forward, kissing him on the chin, then on the lips. Straightening up, she began to move up and down on him, slowly and deliberately.

Sylvester's hands tightened around hers. "Flo," he breathed, unable to finish the rest of her name and she swore it was the first time ever that she didn't hate that abbreviation. She kept her pace slow, knowing that he probably wasn't going to last long this time and wanting to draw it out as much as she could. This felt good. They would do this again. And that meant they would get _better_ at it. That idea thrilled her.

Sylvester made a whimpering noise, and he released her hands to grip her thighs, his hips slowly starting to rock under her. A sharp sound rushed from her mouth and she clapped a hand over it, embarrassed for a moment, but only a moment, because she was doing the same things to Sylvester that he was doing to her and this was a version of chemistry that she hadn't ever experienced before and hadn't been entirely sure existed. She knew what this felt like when she was alone. She thought she was prepared for how this felt with him. She hadn't been.

"Mmm." She pressed her fingertips against him as his hips pumped faster and his breathing grew more audible. Florence knew her body, knew that while this felt incredible she wasn't going to finish before Sylvester, but that didn't matter so much to her. It was the closeness that mattered, the level of intimacy they were experiencing with each other. The love? Maybe. It was too early for that, she thought. But she did know, for sure, that she really, _really_ liked him.

"Oooh, this is good," Florence managed, thrusting down a little more forcefully and seeing Sylvester's eyes fall closed as he groaned and nodded in agreement. She slid her hands over his chest and stomach, flexing her muscles around him, tasting blood in her mouth as she bit down on the inside of her cheek to turn what had the potential to be a loud moan into a whimper.

"Flor…ence," Sylvester said after a few more minutes. "I'm not lasting much longer. But if you – "

He had taken on _that_ tone, she hadn't known him long but she knew it, and she leaned forward and placed a finger against his lips. "Don't start off with some mathematical process that will get me to orgasm before you. It's not going to work and is probably just going to ruin the mood so just shut up and let it happen, okay?"

Sylvester's eyes opened and he stared at her. Florence grinned, sitting up and rocking on him again, watching his face change as she moved a little more quickly than before. She tightened around him, at the same point in each thrust, and it was only another minute or so before she felt his body shuddering under her as his name escaped her lips in a hoarse whisper. She slowed her pace, continuing for a few more thrusts, then lifted off of him and knelt on the mattress, panting lightly as he gasped for breath another minute and then sat up to remove the condom and drop it in the trash can next to the bed. He turned to look at her, and the expression on his face made her knees go weak. He swung his legs up back onto the bed, then scooted close to her, placing a hand on the side of her face and kissing her gently.

"That was really nice, Sylvester," she said, blushing again.

He stroked her cheek. "Agreed." He kissed her forehead. "Do you have any gloves?"

"Gloves?" Florence often used gloves when she was by herself – prevented her nails from getting caught anywhere that would be painful – and so she immediately wondered if that was what Sylvester had in mind. "W – what for?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't mean any offense. Just…I'm still the same germophobic me. It doesn't mean I think you're…"

"Gray filing cabinet, top shelf," she said, feeling her heart start to race again. She bit her upper lip, and a grin came over Sylvester's face as he got up. She wondered if he thought she had realized what he was intending and had a similar feeling about germs. She didn't feel the need to correct him.

He returned, easing a glove onto his hand and crawling onto the bed next to her, settling on his side. "Let me know when you're ready," he said. "Now I've never done this before either…"

"It's okay. I have."

They looked at each other, nearly nose to nose, for a moment, then they both started laughing. "Well then, tell me if I'm doing it wrong," he said, kissing her again and then slowly shaking his head. "I love kissing you."

For some reason that felt almost as significant as if he'd dropped the L word. Florence smiled, thinking her cheeks might just stay pink for the rest of her life. "Same here," she said, bending one knee and scooting her leg over as he ran his gloved hand over her hips.

She shifted her weight as he slid his other arm underneath her, resting his hand on her back and resting his forehead against hers as he gently eased a finger inside. "Okay?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

"Yes."

Florence wanted to keep looking at him, but her eyes fell closed as he added a second finger. "A little more… _that's_ it," she breathed when his fingers curled inside her and brushed against just the right spot. She felt his lips against her cheek, his hand moving faster, with more confidence now that he knew what she needed, and she whimpered, rolling onto her side and burying her head against his shoulder as her hands curled around his undershirt. "Sylvester," she managed, feeling relieved that no one was next door because she swore they'd be able to hear her breathing. "Oh my God."

His hand rubbed her back, keeping the same steady pace even as his other hand quickened. _Shit._ She lifted her bent knee, giving him more room. "More?" He asked, and she nodded, breathing in through her nose. He shifted his position, using his thumb to rub at her nerves, and her "oh" came out sounding more like a cough. Her hand curled tighter around his undershirt. She was so close to the edge; she'd reached this point a little quicker than she'd anticipated and she could tell by how Sylvester tightened his hold on her that he knew she was almost there.

"Please don't stop," she gasped, knowing full well he wasn't going to but wanting to make _absolutely sure_. Sylvester responded by applying more pressure with his thumb, his fingers curling, and Florence tipped her head back and a long moan escaped her as her body shuddered and she pulsed around his hand. Sylvester held her close, moving his fingers slower to help her ride it out, something he either knew to do instinctually or guessed correctly on. Then he withdrew from her, pulling the glove off and disposing of it before laying back down next to her, leaving a little bit of space between her. "Are you okay, Florence?" he asked.

"Uh – huh," she said, looking up at him with a small smile. "How about you?"

"Good," he said, reaching over tentatively, placing a hand on her hip. "Good."

"C'mere," she said, her smile turning into a big grin as she reached for him. Sylvester rolled closer, a grin on his face too by the time their lips met again. Florence's hand was on the side of his face, and she rubbed her thumb against his cheek. "Sylvester?"

"Yeah?"

"I, um…I know we haven't been together long, but…" she grabbed one of his hands, lacing their fingers. "But I feel like anything that makes me smile this much has to be right."

"Well, with my chess background, it's well documented that I'm a master of logic," he said. "And that sounds perfectly thought out to me."


End file.
